Vale de Lágrimas
by Mars Volta
Summary: Sakura. Flor de cerejeira. Também é meu nome... O nome de uma mulher destruída por dentro. Exagero? Ouça o que eu tenho a dizer.


**Título**: Vale de Lágrimas;

**Autor(a)**: Mars Volta;

**Beta**: não há;

**Formato**: onefic;

**Casal**: Naruto x Sasuke;

**Disclaimer**: nenhum personagem de Naruto me pertence, e eu só extravaso as minhas idéias amalucadas com esta fic;

**Inspiração**: a música "Vale de Lágrimas", de Lulu Santos.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**: esta fic contém YAOI (homem x homem). Se você acha isso uma anomalia da natureza, um desvio de caráter ou outra coisa, saiba que você não precisa ler este texto. Saiba também que eu não preciso de – _e nem quero_ - uma review preconceituosa e grosseira sua, afirmando implicitamente que você leu a história, mesmo tendo sido avisado.**

* * *

**

**Vale de Lágrimas**_  
Por Mars Volta_

_Sakura_. Flor de cerejeira. Também é meu nome. O nome de uma mulher destruída por dentro. Exagero? Huh, apenas ouça o que eu tenho a dizer.

As minhas pernas estão cruzadas há tanto tempo, que eu sinto uma delas ficar perigosamente dormente. A freqüência com que beberico o meu copo de uísque é anormalmente alta. A minha mão que apóia a minha cabeça dói um pouco, e a posição casualmente de lado em que estou faz as minhas costas também doerem.

Todo esse desconforto para vê-los se olhando, se tocando, _se beijando_.

O garoto que era apaixonado por mim se enroscando no garoto pelo qual eu sou apaixonada. É... irônico. Tão irônico que chega a ser de mau gosto. Parece que a única coisa que os liga sou eu. Ou, pelo menos, que ligava.

Eu ainda me lembro do Naruto chamando o Sasuke-kun para a briga toda vez que desprezava a companhia daquele para, logo em seguida, pedir a este que me acompanhasse. E eles ficavam em uma troca de olhares fulminantes por longos e tediosos minutos, até que Sasuke-kun se virava e deixava tanto eu quanto Naruto para traz.

Desde quando esse relacionamento patético se transformou em um namoro?

Ah, claro! Como pude me esquecer? No dia 23 de dezembro do ano passado, Naruto deu ao Sasuke uma aliança de compromisso e declarou para todos os que estavam presentes naquela comemoração natalina antecipada que ele e o _meu_ Sasuke-kun estavam namorando firme! O fato ainda é revivido na minha mente, como um filme de orçamento inescrupulosamente baixo: um loiro radiante explica o significado que aquele anel barato tinha para uma platéia de 60 pessoas muito íntimas, coloca-o no dedo do presenteado, beija-lhe a mão e o abraça com uma força exagerada, espalhando beijos pelo rosto do mesmo. O mais chocante, no entanto, foi a reação do Sasuke-kun! Ele não afastou o Naruto com um empurrão, não lhe deu uma joelhada bem localizada, nada disso. Ele abraçou o loiro de volta e fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pela situação! Um absurdo! Um disparate! Um... um... um crime!

Se eu não estivesse tão estupefata, teria acabado com aquela palhaçada na parte do discurso meloso, mas como eu não o fiz, deu no que deu.

Volto a atenção para o casal que antes eu observava. Os toques passaram a serem mais indiscretos, e os beijos, mais ousados. A visão perturba minha sanidade, então decido voltar à minha tentativa de compreender como tudo começou. Já que a pergunta anterior foi respondida, faço uma nova: _como_ esse relacionamento patético se transformou em um namoro?

Eis, então, que minha cabeça trava. Não tem como! Não é possível! Procurei outras opiniões, mas todas elas giram em torno do absurdo. "Naruto sempre chamou a atenção do Sasuke, você nunca percebeu?". É claro que o Naruto chamava a atenção do Sasuke-kun – espalhafatoso como era, fica difícil ignorá-lo, falo por experiência. "Eles tinham e ainda têm muitos pontos em comum, como a determinação, a dedicação e a lealdade. Aquele negócio de rivalidade era uma fachada para uma grande amizade, que evoluiu para amor. Essa é a verdade!". Que coisa absurda! Eu sou leal, determinada e dedicada, e a minha amizade com o Sasuke nunca evoluiu para amor – mesmo eu me esforçando para isso! "Eles sempre estavam juntos e passaram por momentos difíceis, em que souberam que podiam confiar um no outro. Enfim, tudo conspirava para que eles dessem certo.".Blá, blá, bla! Ladainha de gente solteirona, que vê romance em tudo! O mundo é mais complexo que isso, meu bem!

Meus olhos captam um dos braços de Naruto rodear os ombros do Sasuke-kun sorrateiramente. A mão deste braço se ergue, encontra a nuca do moreno e começa uma carícia suave. O moreno se arrepia e fecha os olhos. Em seguida, escorrega as costas pelo encosto do banco, virando o corpo lentamente no processo, apoiando-se nas bordas do assento – e a mão boba o acompanha, insistindo na carícia. O Sasuke roça os lábios na bochecha do Naruto, para beijá-lo no canto dos lábios um instante depois, sempre mantendo os olhos fechados.

Droga!

Ajeito-me no banco, fazendo minhas costas estralarem. Apóio a cabeça nas duas mãos, direcionando meu olhar de derrotada para o copo que está com o volume bem maior do que da última vez que verifiquei, mostrando que alguém encheu meu copo _novamente_.

Bebo a dose de uísque como água e nem me importo com a sensação de queimação que passa pela minha garganta. Na verdade, a única coisa que importa é a batida da música, pois parece ser a única coisa lógica e agradável na minha vida. Peço que o garçon reabasteça o meu copo, e ele obedece prontamente. A música ainda soa na minha cabeça, e, só agora, dou-me conta que movo meus pés e tamborilo meus dedos no balcão no ritmo dela.

Não sei se impelida pelo álcool no meu sangue ou pela agitação que o som provoca em mim – ou por ambos -, eu me dirijo à pista de dança, um tanto cambaleante. Em um último vislumbre do casal que me deixou na mais profunda fossa, eu o vejo trocando um beijo íntimo e aparentemente longo.

A escuridão da boate me dá uma sensação de liberdade. As luzes psicodélicas parecem atiçar meus músculos e, ao mesmo tempo, desligar meu cérebro do mundo a minha volta. A música, que está incrivelmente alta no momento, ajuda-me a me despir da minha tragédia pessoal.

E assim, eu me acabo de dançar, sem me dar conta das horas que passam, dos estranhos ao meu lado, de tudo.

O DJ me faz o favor de colocar uma música lenta e romântica, e as pessoas, que antes dançavam espelhadas pela pista, se aglomeram em pares. Como um balde de água fria sendo jogado em mim, eu lembro que há um casal sentado a uma mesa no canto direito dessa boate que aproveitaria em muito a nova música.

Frustrada com a injustiça do mundo, eu decido ir ao banheiro. Não olho para traz nem para frente durante o caminho, pois estou concentrada demais em não tropeçar nos meus pés e em praguejar contra tudo e contra todos. Chego ao banheiro e olho o meu estado deplorável refletido no espelho. Lavo meu rosto, a fim de lavar os vestígios de maquiagem que não se foram com o suor. Amarro meus cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Molhos meus braços e meu pescoço para me refrescar.

Olhando novamente no espelho, vejo uma mulher jovem, de certa beleza, com um ar cansado e abatido. Eu dou um sorriso falso para essa mulher, e ela devolve o sorriso no mesmo instante, com a mesma intensidade que eu sorri. Até eu mesma zombo do me destino cruel! É melhor pegar um táxi e ir embora, imediatamente!

Minha surpresa é tanta em ver Naruto escorado na parede de frente para a porta do banheiro, fitando-me, que estanco.

- Sakura-chan... – o tom de voz dele denuncia insegurança, mas os olhos dele dizem que ele está determinado a fazer alguma coisa. – Bem, eu... Como você está?

- Bem. – minha resposta é seca. O que ele está fazendo ali? O que ele quer de mim?

- Não parece. – ele abaixa os olhos e cerra os punhos. – É por minha causa que você está assim, não é?

- Não se dê muito crédito. – é por sua causa, sim, mas eu não admitirei isso nunca!

- Sakura-chan! – parece que a minha resposta não o agradou muito. Problema dele. – Eu sei que é por minha causa! Eu sei que é por causa do meu namoro com Sasuke-chan!

- "Sasuke-chan"? – pergunto incrédula. – Sasuke-kun sabe que você o chama de "Sasuke-chan" pelas costas, Naruto? Imagino que não.

- Sim, ele sabe. E ele também me chama de "Naruto-chan". Tanto pela frente quanto _pelas costas_. – ele cospe as últimas palavras e cerra ainda mais os punhos.

- Desculpe-me. Eu fui indelicada. – solto um longo suspiro e desejo não ter tido aquela reação tão infantil. – E, sim, é por causa do seu namoro com o Sasuke-kun que eu estou... _não muito bem_. Mas, eu sobrevivo. Agora, com licença, que eu...

Naruto avançou em mim, prendendo-me em um abraço apertado. Eu não manifesto nenhuma reação, mesmo se eu pudesse me mexer. Ele me dá um beijo estalado na bochecha e murmura vários pedidos de desculpa.

Em seguida, ele afrouxa um pouco o abraço, põe o rosto seu frente a frente com o meu e limpa uma lágrima solitária minha com o polegar.

- Eu sei que você o ama, mas eu também o amo. – mais uma lágrima escorrega timidamente pela lateral do meu rosto. Ah, Deus! Isso é demais para mim! – Eu nunca me declarei para ele, porque eu sentia que seria como trair você. Só que ele se declarou para mim e... Eu não pude te escolher. Eu o amo demais, Sakura-chan. Mas, a distância que se fez entre eu e você não me deixa ser feliz. Eu...

- Você... – a minha voz embargada o faz desafrouxar o abraço e lançar-me um olhar pesaroso. Pigarreio e recomeço. – Você considera o que eu sinto tanto assim?

- É claro. Você é minha melhor amiga, desde a pré-adolescência. Além de ter sido meu primeiro amor. Você é uma parte importante da minha vida, Sakura-chan.

- E o quanto você o ama? A ponto de preterir nossa amizade tão facilmente? – as palavras saem amargas, e nem me dou o trabalho de disfarçar isso.

- Não foi tão fácil assim. Você não imagina o quanto foi difícil vê-la ruir na minha frente e saber que a culpa é minha. – ele desliza as mãos da minha cintura para os meus braços. - Eu gosto muito dele. Até demais, eu diria. A ponto de preterir minha existência por ele.

"A ponto de preterir minha existência por ele".

"_A_ _ponto de preterir minha existência por ele_".

- Que exagero. – minha boca se contorce em um sorriso desdenhoso. A afirmação dele ainda ecoa na minha cabeça, cada vez mais verossímil. – Nem eu o amo a esse ponto!

- Mas, eu, sim.

Eu desvio o olhar para o chão, com o sorriso debochado ainda em meus lábios. Como Naruto afirma isso com tanta vontade, sem pestanejar uma sílaba da frase? Eu sei o que amar alguém, porque eu fiquei _doente_ pela pessoa que eu amo! Isso é que é devoção, não essa baboseira de "preterir a própria existência"! Essa generosidade, essa conformidade toda não existe quando se ama de verdade! Ou, talvez...

Esse seja o verdadeiro jeito de amar.

A que eu quero enganar? Eles se amam de verdade!

Eu levanto a minha cabeça e confronto Naruto com o olhar. Minha vista está embaçada – provavelmente pelas lágrimas que estão se formando, as quais eu não consigo evitar -, mas eu ainda consigo discernir agitação, apreensão e _agonia_ no azul profundo dos olhos dele.

- Eu sempre soube que você daria uma ótima companheira para qualquer homem, mas eu não consegui deixá-lo livre para você, principalmente quando eu soube que ele também me amava e...

- Desculpe... – sibilo fracamente. – Eu sou uma idiota! – a raiva que tenho de mim mesma toma conta de mim, e eu nem percebo que estou pensando alto. – Eu atrapalhei vocês dois, sendo que vocês não deviam nada a mim... Eu criei problemas não só para a felicidade de vocês, mas para a minha felicidade também! Como sou burra e egoísta!

Numa atitude desesperada, eu me atiro nos braços do loiro, chorando. Ele me aperta contra o próprio peito e afaga meus cabelos róseos com gentileza.

- Naruto-kun, você me perdoa? – a pergunta sai abafada, por causa do pouco espaço entre a minha boca e o tórax do outro, mesmo assim, é suficientemente audível para este.

- Você não tem culpa de nada. Na verdade, ninguém teve, Sakura-chan.

Ele me segura pelos ombros e me afasta de si mesmo. As mãos dele se posicionam, cada uma, nas laterais do meu rosto e o erguem. Os polegares limpam as minha lágrimas derramadas, e eu sorrio.

Eu me sinto leve como nunca!

- Desse jeito, eu vou ficar com ciúme. – uma voz grave soa pelo corredor, e nos deparamos com Sasuke-kun, de braços cruzados, um meio-sorriso desenhado em sua face. – Vejo que fizeram as pazes.

- Sim! – Naruto exclama alegremente e me puxa para um abraço carinhoso. – Podemos ser uma família feliz agora!

Sasuke se aproxima de nós e me dá um beijo na bochecha:

- Que tal você dormir no nosso apartamento essa noite?

- Eu... Eu não sei... – ficou um pouco deslocada com o convite repentino. – Eu não trouxe roupa extra...

- Isso não é problema! – Naruto exclama, muito animado com a idéia. – Eu empresto um pijama meu para você dormir e, amanhã, nós lavaremos essa roupa que você está usando.

- Exato. Você não tem como escapar, mocinha. - Sasuke-kun assume um ar sério, sustentando o contato visual entre nós com firmeza. - Está mais do que na hora de você tomar o seu lugar de direito em nossas vidas.

- Oh...! – a emoção que essa frase provoca em mim vem como a ressaca de um mar em fúria. Aperto o meu peito com as mãos, a fim de conter as lágrimas. Eu me acalmo e, como prova disso, empertigo minhas costas e sorrio, numa pose desafiadora. – Tudo bem, eu me rendo. Mas só dessa vez!

Enquanto Naruto-kun nos leva até o carro para irmos embora, eu percebo que estava me afogando em um mar de lágrimas, que eu mesmo criei e no qual eu mesma me fiz afogar. Mas, graças ao _meu melhor amigo_, eu pude ser salva desse destino terrível, pude ter uma segunda chance.

E decido que está na hora desse mar de lágrimas secar, para dar origem a um vale.

Um vale belíssimo e frutífero.

* * *

**Notas Pessoais:**

Primeira fic, saída quentinha da minha cachola fértil demais para minha idade!

Eu sei que muitas pessoas não gostam da Sakura, mas a _minha Sakura_ é menos _bitch_ que a verdadeira, não acham? E ainda teve um final feliz para a coisinha rosa. Simplesmente adorável!

Eu me inspirei na música "Vale de Lágrimas" - uma música maravilhosa por sinal. Sei que não usei amplamente a déia que a canção passa, mas é por isso que ela serviu de inspiração, não para plágio.

Eu não me importaria em plagiar, mas isso dá cadeia, e eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar a fiança – se bem que, se eu plagiasse, lulu Santos me bateria pessoalmente, por causa do trabalho... hã... mal-sucedido.

Como cheguei nesse assunto? o.O

Enfim, falei tudo isso só para não ir direto ao ponto principal: quero reviews! Qualquer comentário é indispensável para essa ficwriter – sendo que ela aprecia deveras os comentários agigantados!

Até a próxima fic!


End file.
